El rey y el bufón
by Kikico
Summary: (One-shot) Ilógico e irrisorio era el hecho de que un rey se enamorara profundamente de su bufón, pero a la vez resultaba ser placentero. Porque él, ese bobo de Hinata Shouyou, era el único que era capaz de realizar el insólito mérito de humanizar al gran mandatario, haciéndole sentir, y solamente ante él, como un mortal más. /KageHina/. /Limme/. /AU/.


**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! y sus personajes pertenecen a **Haruichi Furudate**. La imagen utilizada tampoco me pertenece, sino que es una vil edición de una viñeta de Let's Haikyuu! (también de Furudate-sensei).

 **NA:** Buenas, mi nombre es **Kikico** y esta es la primera vez que publico algo en el fandom de HQ! Uhm... me basé para crearla en una viñeta del spin-off **Let's Haikyuu!** en donde Kageyama quería que Hinata fuera su bufón y en una pequeña frase de Wikipedia cuando busqué qué hacía uno exactamente, y la imaginación solo corrió, ¡así que espero que les guste!

* * *

 **El rey y el bufón**

—Manden a llamar al bufón —él ordenaba, y como el gran soberano que era, su decreto era obedecido al instante. A los pocos segundos alguien corría por todo el palacio en busca de un chico de vistosa cabellera naranja, cuya perpetua estadía en el lugar se basaba en las risas y la diversión. Apenas era encontrado se le manifestaba que debía ir a presentarse a la corte de manera inmediata, y cada vez que aquello sucedía sus grandes ojos de avellana brillaban debido a la emoción, aunque su respuesta fuera sólo un silencioso asentimiento de cabeza. Rápidamente se colocaba de pie, estiraba su espalda y limpiaba el colorido traje de una pieza que siempre llevaba puesto (porque nunca se sabía cuándo Kageyama Tobio, el imponente monarca del vasto reinado de Karasuno, podría llamarlo) y sobre su cabeza dejaba caer el ostentoso sombrero de varias puntas que finalizaban en pequeños cascabeles, los cuales se encargaban de tintinear ante cada movimiento que él realizaba. Vestido casi como el sol, por las tonalidades cálidas de su vestimenta en combinación con el color llamativo de su cabellera, se ponía en marcha para ir al encuentro de aquel que quería verlo.

Su tarea era entretener al rey mediante breves pantomimas y acrobacias, empleando casi la mayoría de las veces el malabarismo, ya que era lo que más deleitaba al joven muchacho que era su amo. Kageyama le aguardaba echado en su trono apoyando la cabeza en una palma, esperando el momento de poder oír el sonido de aquellos ruidosos cascabeles a través de los pasillos que manifestaban que el otro chico se acercaba. Cuando aquel tintineo por fin llegaba a sus oídos sus labios se curvaban ligeramente en una sonrisa, aunque solía borrarla al momento de que Hinata Shouyou, el bufón de la corte, atravesaba las grandes puertas de madera tallada del salón cargando un pequeño bolsito en donde llevaba sus implementos para poder realizar su número.

Tobio tenía la firme creencia de que había que guardar la compostura ante todo, y mucho más si había gente a su alrededor que podría estar observándolo. Tan sólo debía ser paciente.

Hinata, por su parte, llevó a cabo tranquilamente su rutina de preparación. Dejó el bolso a un lado y caminó recto hacia el frente, sin despegar su vista castaña del moreno. Una vez que se posicionaba de pie frente al rey, le sonreía de oreja a oreja y realizaba una reverencia lo más elegante que podía, quitándose el ruidoso sombrero en el proceso:

—Hinata Shouyou para servirle, su majestad.

Kageyama, con un gesto de mano, le ordenaba que iniciase su presentación.

El pelirrojo comenzaba a hacer piruetas y trucos con las pequeñas pelotas de juguete que traía en el bolso, haciendo uso de su increíble energía desbordante. Reía y saltaba como un niño pequeño, entreteniendo a los sirvientes presentes y, sobre todo, al monarca a través de pequeñas bromas inocentes sobre su mal humor y poco tacto, para luego ejecutar el ansiado malabarismo. Sin embargo, mientras Shouyou realizaba su espectáculo dirigiéndose a todos sus espectadores, no podía evitar lanzarle miradas furtivas al rey cada tanto como una adorable manera de averiguar si seguía obteniendo su completa atención, lo cual no era más que una acción completamente innecesaria: Kageyama en ningún momento le quitaba la vista de encima, ya que sus profundos ojos azules siempre estaban contemplando a su bajita figura.

Para Kageyama Tobio, observar los trucos de ese pequeño enano de traje colorido no era más que una excusa para poder ver a su persona. Para Hinata Shouyou, era todo un reto llevar a cabo sus acciones manteniéndose sereno y sin sonrojarse en el proceso, sabiendo que su amo le estaba observando.

Sí que era difícil mantener sus papeles en una situación como esta.

Una vez que Hinata hacía su acrobacia final y se reverenciaba dando por finalizado su entretenimiento, los aplausos no tardaban en llegar. Todos los felicitaban excepto Kageyama, debido a un secreto que sólo los dos compartían y que sería lo que pronto tendría que acontecer. El muchacho pelirrojo recibía aquellos encomios con algo de vergüenza, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse y rascarse la nuca soltando una risa boba. Llevaba casi un año siendo el bufón de aquel lugar, y aunque realizaba sus presentaciones casi a diario y estaba acostumbrado a ser observado, los aplausos seguían siendo un tema que lo avergonzaba un poco provocando que se sonrojara.

Pero Kageyama sabía que aquello no era nada.

Una vez que los presentes retomaron la compostura, el moreno carraspeó. Todos, incluido el pelirrojo, le dirigieron la mirada por instinto, a pesar de que ya sabían qué era lo siguiente que debían hacer. Siempre era lo mismo cada vez que el muchacho finalizaba su entretención.

—Todos lárguense —mencionó Tobio secamente. Luego, su mirada se posó en el chico vestido de colores—: Menos tú, bufón, aún no has terminado.

Shouyou no respondió, quedándose de pie en el lugar donde estaba esperando que los demás abandonaran el majestuoso salón tras realizar una reverencia para despedirse. Todos sabían que las destrezas del pelirrojo precisamente no terminaban allí, ya que había una segunda parte que Hinata llevaba a cabo sólo para el soberano por orden de él; aunque ellos creían que no era más que otra ronda de malabarismos en donde Tobio podría aprovechar de tomar venganza y participar también de las burlas. Quizás no quería mofarse de las desgracias del bufón en público, o sólo lo hacía para hacer respetar su superioridad demostrando que no todos tenían los mismos derechos que él.

No estaban del todo equivocados, pero tampoco estaban del todo en lo correcto.

Apenas el último sirviente cerró la puerta tras sí, el joven de cabellos naranjas soltó una carcajada volteándose hacia el monarca, sonriendo con cierta ternura.

—Eres muy egoísta, Kageyama.

—Cállate y no me tutees. Sigo siendo tu rey, idiota —respondió él, incorporándose para sentarse bien sobre el trono—. Además, no tengo por qué compartirte con nadie.

Hinata se sonrojó al escuchar lo último que había manifestado el muchacho. «No tengo por qué compartirte con nadie», sí que era un chico directo. Aun así, tenía razón. Él, a sus apenas cumplidos sus diecisiete años, era dueño y soberano de grandes territorios, pero aunque no fuera una persona muy apática siempre tenía que velar por el bienestar de sus tierras para poder satisfacer las necesidades de su gente. Hinata Shouyou, a pesar de que también se dedicaba hacer espectáculos cuando había más personas presentes y antes había sido un pequeño artista callejero, era el único que sólo le pertenecía enteramente a _él_. El único que, con sus sonrisas y exhalaciones sobre la piel, le recordaba que no tan sólo era un imponente monarca de genio corto, sino que también era un ser humano con sentimientos que podía disfrutar de la dicha de tener a alguien a su lado. Por ende, lo mandaba a llamar para no levantar sospechas entre la corte, pero en sí lo que deseaba era poder estar con él a cualquier hora y no tener que siempre esperar a que anocheciera para poder sentir su contacto.

Al final, el chico bajito terminó arqueando una ceja y riendo con afán.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, Kageyama? —consultó, ignorando por completo la amonestación que le había hecho el moreno por no guardar la formalidad. Al final de cuentas, si tenía el derecho de burlarse de él, también se atribuía el poder dejar escapar su nombre de sus labios, más aún con el tipo de relación que mantenían—. ¿Malabares?

El aludido asintió. Obviamente no era lo que ansiaba, pero aquello era una especie de código entre los dos. Algo parecido a cuando Hinata gritaba un « _¡Waaah!_ » y Tobio comprendía de una que el muchacho ya se había emocionado por alguna menudencia.

El chico bajito se agachó para recoger las pelotas de plástico y así realizar unos cuantos trucos, una rutina corta. En aquel momento, la intención no era mostrar sus proezas ni nada parecido. Sólo lo hacía para, una vez que finalizaba, poder lo más posible acercarse al rey y, al momento de efectuar una cortesía inclinándose, poder juntar rápidamente sus labios con los de Tobio en un beso fugaz. Un coqueteo sencillo que era parte de la diversión, aunque en el fondo se estuviera muriendo de vergüenza debido a su personalidad aún aniñada. No obstante, cada vez que Shouyou se echaba hacia atrás para poder separarse, Kageyama le agarraba del cuello de su traje y tiraba de él, logrando así acercar su rostro y besarlo sin ninguna cavilación. De un solo manotazo le quitaba el vistoso sombrero que le estaba molestando, el cual caía lejos emitiendo un sonoro tintineo que se perdía en la atmósfera, para poder enredar sus dedos en esa cabellera naranja y desordenada y así ser capaz de juguetear con sus lenguas con toda comodidad.

Ya había soportado bastante bajo su presencia actuando de forma recatada.

Cuando volvían a tomar distancia, el muchacho observaba jadeante los ojos azules de su amo, sintiendo como su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele de su pecho y sus mejillas se arrebolaban peor que cuando era halagado por sus trucos.

(Exacto, a _esos_ sonrojos se refería).

—Ka-Kageyama… —murmuró un poco cohibido. En sí ya debería haberse acostumbrado a aquellas acciones del moreno debido a que ya era parte de la rutina de ambos, pero ser tomado siempre por sorpresa dificultaba un poco las cosas. Los « _¡Wuooh!_ » en la boca de su estómago, como mariposas aleteando, no dejaban de aparecer.

—Sólo quédate quieto —el rey también respiraba con cierta dificultad dado al beso que había comenzado a elevar la temperatura—, idiota.

Dicho eso, le daba nuevamente un beso en los labios, pero esta vez era breve como el que Shouyou le había otorgado anteriormente. Luego juntaba con lentitud sus frentes tirando suavemente de él, mientras fruncía ligeramente los labios y la sangre se le agolpaba sin piedad en las mejillas. Para él actuar así también era algo vergonzoso, no sabía muy bien qué hacer y sólo se dejaba llevar, pero era lo que volvía encantadora la situación que se estaba desenvolviendo.

Se habían quedado en silencio. Hinata observaba fijamente con sus grandes ojos castaños los del monarca, los cuales se encontraban tan cerca y no tenían ningún atisbo de irritación, todo lo contrario: le miraban con una expresión difícil de explicar. ¿Timidez, admiración, respeto… _amor_? Era extraño pensar que hace un año no era más que un sencillo artista que se encargaba de entretener a los transeúntes con sus acrobacias para ganar algo de dinero, cuando advirtió que había un chico de expresión seca que solía frecuentarlo a menudo y casi siempre rodeado de gente que le hablaba sin parar, pero que los ignoraba para poder quedarse viendo su presentación con un tenue brillo en sus orbes azules. Tremenda sorpresa se llevó cuando descubrió que no era otro que el rey de Karasuno el que iba a verlo durante sus paseos (a veces acompañado, a veces a escondidas), y el estupor seguía creciendo cuando fue invitado a ser el bufón de la corte con estadía permanente en el castillo, otorgándole todas las comodidades que él requiriese. Y todo se volvió aún más confuso cuando ordenó que cada vez que hiciese alguna entretención debía quedarse por más tiempo para continuar con alguna rutina especial sólo para él, lo que el muchacho aceptó sin mayores problemas. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que, apenas los demás habían abandonado el lugar tranquilamente, el rey se pusiera de pie y fuera directo a besarlo. Y jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza el hecho que le correspondería, sintiendo en su interior un agradable cosquilleo que le debilitaba las piernas y prendía fuego en su pecho. Desde ese momento la situación se repetía siempre, y Shouyou comprendió que su corazón sólo podría pertenecerle a ese idiota monarca que solía reprenderlo a menudo, pero que aun así lo tocaba como si estuviese hecho del cristal más fino del mundo. Sabía que él era el único que podía ver su auténtica esencia, al verdadero Kageyama Tobio, más allá de su figura de soberano absoluto: un adolescente individualista, poco tolerante, perfeccionista, cascarrabias y solitario; pero que a la vez es vergonzoso, decidido, confiable, con reacciones adorables y que se esfuerza por lo que quiere y los que quiere. Un verdadero idiota, en otras palabras. Tras confesarle que lo amaba en uno de sus encuentros ganándose una sonrisa estúpida por parte del moreno, se habían transformado en amantes a escondidas, pero aquello sólo hacía más fascinante su extraña, pero dulce, relación.

El pelirrojo, en ese momento, soltó una carcajada. Lo amaba demasiado, y Kageyama continuaba tirando sutilmente de la manga de su traje.

Ya sabía lo que debía hacer a continuación.

—Hinata Shouyou para servirle, su majestad —reiteró su presentación liberándose del agarre para poder sentarse a piernas abiertas sobre las del monarca. Cruzando ambos brazos detrás de su cuello, empujó levemente al moreno contra el respaldo del trono acortando así su distancia—. ¿Qué es lo que desea que haga por usted?

Kageyama en un principio se notaba algo sorprendido, pero luego volvía a besarlo y siempre le respondía con los labios muy cerca de su boca, en un susurro que pronto se perdía en la cavidad de su cuello.

—Entretenme.

Y el pelirrojo llevaba a cabo aquella orden al pie de la letra, dejándose llevar entre besos desesperados y caricias que comenzaban a recorrer su espalda de manera descarada, jugando con el pudor. Dos inexpertos que se querían sin igual, dejando de lado los papeles que supuestamente representaban: si el bufón se había quedado sin sombrero, el rey se había quedado sin corona, ya que también yacía en el suelo junto con la molesta capa rojiza. Y en aquel momento, el colorido traje de una pieza que el más bajo siempre llevaba puesto (porque reitero, nunca se sabía cuándo Kageyama Tobio podría llamarlo), cálido como el sol, cálido como él, realmente cumplía la función de ser rápido de sacar. La piel de ambos hacía contacto mientras suspiros se depositaban en las clavículas y en los párpados, manteniendo la adrenalina a flote acerca de que algún terco sirviente se le ocurriese violar el decreto del monarca e ingresara al salón sin permiso y viese la escena; cosa que, por cierto, lo más probable es que nunca ocurriría. Por lo tanto, sólo debían disfrutar el momento, observándose en las pupilas del otro y acariciando con las puntas de sus narices sus gargantas.

—Te amo, Kageyama —murmuraba el pelirrojo depositando su frente sobre su pecho, sintiendo así el frenético latir del órgano vital del aludido. Pensó en levantar la cabeza y rozarle la barbilla, pero aquella frecuencia era demasiado increíble como para dejar de sentirla. Un poco más, se quedaría allí un poco más.

El soberano, por otro lado, dejaba escapar un suave «yo también», para que luego sus labios dibujasen una media sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello anaranjado de su amante. Ilógico e irrisorio era el hecho de que un rey se enamorara profundamente de su bufón, pero a la vez resultaba ser placentero. Porque él, ese bobo de Hinata Shouyou, era el único que era capaz de realizar el insólito mérito de humanizar al gran mandatario, haciéndole sentir, y solamente ante él, como un mortal más. Supo desde el momento que lo observó en la plazuela haciéndole gracias a unos niños, con su rostro infantil y risa pegajosa, que sería perfecto para aquel papel, que debía tenerlo siempre a su lado alegrándole sus días. Que sería aquel que derretiría su frío corazón con su enérgica y cálida personalidad, además de esos suaves gemidos que soltaba a la altura de su oído que provocaban que Kageyama se mordiera los labios y se dejara complacer plenamente por ese pequeño renacuajo.

Era su deber entretenerlo, en todo caso.


End file.
